The Wonder Woman Revised
by MythosThespian
Summary: Included inside


The Wonder Woman

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

Pairings: Clark/Chloe (Diana), Lois/Richard, Martha/Gabe, Lana/Pete, Bruce Wayne/Lucy Lane, and Kara Zor-El/Jimmy Olsen.

Warning: This is script form and an amateur script form but give it a shot. It will have elements of seasons 1-3 & 7 of Smallville, and Superman Returns plus a deleted scene where we discover that he found remains of his home plant.

Summary: Chloe and Gabe Sullivan go into witness protection but the Luthors have other plans. Gabe Sullivan escapes unscathed but Chloe Sullivan not so lucky. After several years a new hero emerges Diana, Princess of Themscrya, but she is not who she claims to be. Clark Kent has return from a five year trip to discover he last ruminates of Krypton are abandoned and radioactive to him. Then there is the fact in his discovery another Kryptonian escaped the explosion so now he is on a mission to find this person.

The Wonder Woman Part 1

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: The Meeting<em>

_Metropolis, Kansas:_

Kal-El of Krypton flew through the skies of Metropolis having returned from a five year trip to find Krypton. He left when word came out that some astronauts might have found the location of his home planet. So, without a word Kal-El left his to find his home world not thinking of the consequences he face if he ever came back. Now here he was ready the consequences. He spent the last week in Washington D.C. facing his mother wrath and delight, only to discover some new things. One of the new things is her mother has remarried Gabe Sullivan father of his dead best friend.

_[Flashback: Washington D.C._

_Martha: Gabe honey can you get the door?_

_(Gabe went to get the door opening it to discover Clark on the other side.)_

_Gabe: Clark, good to see you. Come on in._

_(Clark steps through the door with a look of surprise himself.)_

_Clark: Gabe it nice to see you too but I didn't expect you here, when to you get together with my mom?_

_Gabe: The year after you left but it would have been nice to see you there. Where were you your mom and I were worried?_

_Clark: Sorry I missed the celebration._

_(Just then Clark's mom walks into the room to see her son but just glares at him not happy.)_

_Martha: That is something I like to know just let me finish this call. (Turning back to the call saying,) Diana can I call you back my son unexpectedly showed up ._

_On the Phone Diana: No problem, but don't call me back I will talk to you tomorrow at the meeting. _

_(Martha hangs up then goes to sit next Gabe.)_

_Clark: Hi mom like I said to your new husband Gabe sorry I missed the wedding. Also I am sorry I left without a word, but when I heard astronauts might have found remains of my home world I went to go search for myself. All I found were remains of my home world that turns out to be radioactive to me so I found nothing. I did discover when I remained in my ship exploring the remains that another ship left Krypton before the explosion. Now I am on a mission to find out what happened to that ship._

_Martha: Clark I am sorry to hear that but you should have said goodbye to me at least. _

_Clark: I know mom and I am really sorry about that. I guess ever since Chloe died I have been selfish it only got worse after dad died. So, when the first opportunity to leave came up I took it._

_Gabe: Well Clark it really hurt your mother and it would have hurt Chloe if she was alive you doing that._

_Clark: I know all I can do is make up for that and try to find this Kryptonian._

_Martha: Clark I know you are sorry and this is hard for you but at least you now know you are not the only survivor of the Krypton. As for finding the survivor you find out soon enough._

_Gabe: Right Linda will be home soon enough and don't worry about me knowing your secret. I won't tell anyone but it does explain how you were always there for Chloe getting her out of trouble._

_Clark: True but it was Chloe always getting us in trouble but it was fun. Anyway who is Linda?_

_Martha: About six months after Gabe and I married moving here, there had been reports of another Kryptonian. She landed in Gotham so Bruce brought her here she is your cousin Clark. When she gets home I let her explain what happened._

_(Martha got up giving him a hug, then she went to make lunch.)_

_[End of Flashback]_

Kal-El thoughts were interrupted when he made it into the Daily Planet hoping to get his job back. Also he knew sooner or later he will have to face Lois the woman he loves. He doesn't know what will happen but he does know that he burned his bridges because his mother told him she engaged to Perry White's nephew Richard White and she has a son Jason. He know his mother assumes the son is Richard's not knowing that Jason could possibly be his son meaning her grandson.

Meanwhile back in Washington D.C. Diana, Princess of Themscirya was running late to a meeting. So rather than go in her Diana Prince persona, she goes as the new hero Wonder Woman that she debuted recently. The reason she was late is that she had another flash and these flashes are getting out of hand because her roommate found her asleep on their balcony. These flashes started ever since she met Kal-El of Krypton or Clark Kent as his other persona it like she knew him in another life as this Chloe and last night flash was interesting.

_[The dream]_

_Clark: Uh, Chloe? I've been, wanting to apologize for leaving you at the Formal—_

_Chloe: Oh, didn't I tell you that leaving in the middle of a tornado to save a friend totally gets you off the hook? Besides, I mean, I know you'd do the same thing for me. _

_Clark: Oh, in a heartbeat. So, how can I make it up to you? _

_Chloe: Actually, you know, I've been thinking. It's funny how a natural disaster puts your life in perspective, but I think that it might be better if we just stayed really good friends. Anything other than that just gets too complicated. _

_[End of dream]_

After her roommate woke her up she discovered she had twenty minutes to get ready for the meeting so here she was ten minutes late even making it here as Wonder Woman. Diana enters the conference room apologizing she is late, seeing the faces of the majority was not happy and one person concerned.

[Conference Room]

Mike: Nice to see you finally grace us with your presence Diana.

Grace: Fourth time in two weeks what is going on?

Diana: It's personal and I rather not talk about. Just let's get on with the meeting.

(The meeting continued on for the next two hours. After the meeting concluded it was time for lunch Martha pulled her aside to go to lunch. Martha and Diana found a café around the corner from the building. They sat down ordering their meals and talked,)

Martha: Diana, I'm a little concerned what is going on?

Diana: I really don't know how to explain it but ever since I met your son Clark it is like I am a different person.

Martha: What do you mean?

Diana: It seems some nights when I go to sleep I have flashes of being a teen and a friend to your teenage son. Also I am not Diana but I go by the name Chloe, do you know anybody by the name Chloe?

Martha: Yes I did, she was Clark best friend and my husband's daughter. I have to say she looks nothing like you here. (Martha searches through her purse finding the picture she was looking for and shows it to Diana)

Diana: That girl is the one I am seeing when I have these flashes. What happened to her?

Martha: She was killed by the Luthors which our family has a long history with. I don't know much if you want to know more you have to ask Clark or Lois Lane who happens to be Chloe's cousin.

Diana: Thanks, I will keep that in mind. I also sense you have a question on another matter.

Martha: That, I do and the question is how were you only ten minutes late to the meeting when I know you apartment is half an hour away?

Diana: Well the new hero that debuted is me and I kind of flew over as her.

Martha: Ok it confirms my suspicions that she is you and don't worry you secret is safe with me.

(Diana just smiled and they finished there meal.)

[End Scene]

Diana for the rest of day had meeting and also did some research on Chloe Sullivan but found dead ends. At the end of the day she did patrol as Wonder Woman before heading home for the night. When she got home she made a call to Lois Lane seeing if she could get more insight on Chloe. After five minutes Lois answered, and they set up a meeting the next week to discuss it and also Lois gets the interview about Wonder Woman.

Meanwhile at Georgetown University Linda Danvers (a.k.a. Kara Zor-El) was finishing up the last of her finales before summer. She could not believe just last week she met her cousin the same cousin she was sent to look after Krypton exploded. Furthermore things did not pan out that way she found out her ship was damaged from the blast of Krypton slowing down the trip to Earth leaving her in suspended animation. So he ended up on Earth three and a half years ago to be saved by Bruce discovering her cousin had left. So Bruce had her look up Martha so she gets to know more about her cousin. Also Martha and Gabe let her stay with them as she goes to school. Last week when she returned from classes she was surprised to see her cousin he looked so much like her uncle she mistaken him for her uncle.

_[Flashback: Last Week Martha & Gabe's House]_

_Linda: Uncle Jor-El?_

_Clark: No it's Kal-El his son._

_Linda: Right, my cousin who was a cute baby the last time I saw him._

_Clark: You knew me on Krypton?_

_Linda: I was very close with your mother and actually followed your mom to Earth and the Kent Farm to see where you grow up._

_Clark: What were my parents like?_

_Linda: Our fathers were brothers but they did not get along. As for you mother she was beautiful like a second mother to me. In fact I was the one to name you I had followed her to Earth on the Kent farm. I had taken a picture. _

_(Linda had risen from where she was sitting and found the frame that held a picture of Martha. She picked it up opening the back of the frame finding the picture was still there. Finally she put the picture back together, then took the one of his Kryptonian mother giving it to her cousin.)_

_Clark: Wow she was beautiful what was her name?_

_Linda: Lara, she was a historian on the planet and you were a miracle for them._

_Clark: Thanks for finding this I will treasure it. Tell me more about you?_

_(Linda and Clark talked for the rest of the evening getting to know each other.)_

_[End of Flashback]_

Linda's train of thought was interrupted when her arrived back at Martha and Gabe's for dinner. Then she spent the rest of the evening looking back at that visit.

_[The Memory]_

_Lara: You followed me?_

_Kara: Well, with the speed we have on this planet, it wasn't hard._

_Lara: Visiting me at home is one thing, Kara, but sneaking through the last remaining portal to follow me here was far too dangerous._

_Kara: I had to get out of Kandor. The war's been getting worse, and I can hear the mines being bombed day and night._

_Lara: Does Zor-El know you're here?_

_Kara: You know my father never lets me out of Kandor alone. But he's been spending so much time in the lab that it was easy to sneak away. Why are you here? _

_Lara: I... I wanted to see where my son may grow up._

_Kara: What? But you don't have - . You're pregnant? I'm so happy for you! I know how much you and Jor-El wanted this!_

_Lara: He's our miracle baby._

_Kara: I don't understand. I mean, why would he grow up here?_

_Lara: Kara... Krypton may never see the end of this war. Jor-El's Brain-InterActive Construct may very well save us, but I won't risk my son's life on that chance._

_Kara: Well, I'll be there, and I'll protect him._

_Lara: As much as this pains me, it may be my only choice. I can't let the destiny of my child be dictated by the fate of our planet._

_Kara: Well, aren't you worried about your son growing up with humans? I mean, they're so primitive._

_Lara: Jor-El visited Earth many years ago, and he chose this family because he was impressed by their capacity for love. _

_Kara: I hope it's more impressive than the way that they live. This place is a mess._

_Lara: It's one of many structures, Kara. It's not the residence. Come, let me show you._

_Kara: Okay, Aunt Lara._

_ [End of Memory]_

Linda went to bed after she thought back to the time she followed her Aunt Lara to Earth. She also could not believe that her aunt and uncle found such great people to raise Clark. She did not know Johnathan Kent personally be she heard stories from Martha and even Gabe of how great a man he was. Now that her cousin is back she can't wait to get to know him more. Next week she starts her internship at the Daily Planet in Metropolis, Kansas where her cousin works so that will be interesting but fun.

* * *

><p><strong>I am doing a major revision of this story. After reading it recently it has changed. Also I am including parts of the transcripts from certain episodes from Smallville that is will tell the story. <strong>

**Enjoy and Review**


End file.
